When the Going Gets Tough
by NaeBby10
Summary: After the marriage of Jacob and Renesmee, the two decide it's time they make a new start in a new place. With them both being family oriented, can they leave everyone they love and make it on their own? R&R! Rated M for possible Lemons.
1. Utter Bliss

_This takes place about 9 years after Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyers owns just about everything except for whatever comes off the top of my head. Lol._

_

* * *

_

**Utter Bliss**

Renesmee POV

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black, take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my beloved wife. To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy." I sniffle to help keep back the tears. My hands shake as he places the white gold, diamond-encrusted band onto my finger. I cannot believe this is happening. "In good times, and bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

The reverend nods and turns to me. "Renesmee, repeat after me." He speaks the words and I follow as in procession.

"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you, Jacob Ephraim Black, to be my beloved husband. To have and to hold, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy. In the good times, and the bad, to love and cherish you always. I promise you from my heart, for all the days of my life." His matching white gold band slips easily onto his finger. My left hand quickly reaches up and swipes away a stray tear. We have waited so long for this day, a day that has been anticipated all throughout Forks and La Push.

As soon as I speak the last word, my tears spill over. Jake reassuringly squeezes my hands and smiles from ear to ear. I read his lips as he whispers, "I love you." A smile spreads across my lips as I mouth, "Right back at ya."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Jacob, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

Joy lights up his face as Jake places his hands on either side of my tear stricken face and slowly kisses me with the utmost passion. We have kissed before, but this is nothing like our usually love fest smooches. Jacob has always told me that he loves me and I would follow with "How much?" Just by feeling his warm lips against mine, I can feel just how much he truly loves and cares for me.

Our family and friends cheer and clap as we pull away from each other. "Ladies and gentlemen," the reverend begins, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Renesmee Black." Jacob and I turn to face our patrons and lace our hands together just before walking down the steps to the main floor. I tug at the front of my satin ball gown to keep from falling as two of my bridesmaids—who are also my aunts: Alice and Rosalie—each work together to straighten out my train. I smile proudly to each of our guests as we make our way out. The aisle is lined with large bouquets of white hydrangeas and yellow lilies placed on ceramic podiums.

Once we are outside the mirror double doors of the sanctuary, Jacob engulfs me in a hug. His warmth comforts me and reminds me of one of the reasons why I love him so much. He brings his lips to my ear and speaks, "We did it Ness. We are now an 'us'." I can't help but laugh at his striking revelation.

"We've always been an 'us', Jake. Remember? I've been yours since the very beginning," I advise. It was the truth. By him imprinting on me as an infant, I have naturally been his. In the beginning, I didn't quite understand, but as I grew I was able to appreciate the idea of an imprint even more.

"Right, but now it's official. You have the ring to show it." He lifts my hands to his lips and kisses each one gently.

I smile and blush. He always knows just what to do to put a smile on my face. The light coming in through a nearby window catches my attention. The July sun is beginning to set; today just so happened to be one of the sunniest days of the summer. July 24, 2010.

Jake steps beside me and places his hand in mine as we marvel the view. This is the beginning, our beginning. It's the first chapter of our long life together. This is Jake and I against the world. With us being such different beings, there will be challenges, but we will take each day one step at a time.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my very first fanfic that I have written on here, so I was alil hesitant before posting it. I kno this chapter is really short and seemed, not so important, but I promise it will get better. Lol. If you would, please review and tell me what you think! I will post again, possibly Wednesday. It just depends on school and the type of feedback I get from this chapter!_

_**P.S.** - I love visuals, so pics of certain things will be posted. The story is also being reviewed and bumped on the Sick Lion Dumb Lamb forum. I have the link in my profile. I will usually let you kno what pics I have posted!_

_**P.P.S** - I am currently looking for a part-time beta. I do have one, but she is only willing to help out on certain parts [she is Team Edward]. So, if you are interested and have experience as beta or just an author, let me kno!_


	2. Just The Two of Us

_Ok, so I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter becuz I'm REALLY excited about this story and I'm trying to get other people interested. Lol. So, here it is. Oh, and I own nothing as of now! Maybe alil further into the story. =)_

* * *

**Just the Two of Us**

**Renesmee POV**

These eight months proceeding Jake and my wedding have flown passed us. For our honeymoon, Grammy Esme and Papa Carlisle flew the two of us to Tahiti and Bora Bora for three weeks—well we could have stayed longer, but I wanted to get back in time for school. The islands were amazing. As much as I wanted to just stay in the room and spend time with Jacob, two gorgeous islands were pretty much handed to us on a silver platter. I was eager to experience it all. Our days consisted of breakfast in bed, an activity of our choosing from the pre-selected list, lunch on the beach, time in the spa, dinner served up on the deck, and finally some alone time for just the two of us. Jake and I never had to lift a finger. Whenever there was something we needed, all we had to do was ask. Being waited on, hand and foot, was something that Jacob loved; but I am used to it. I have never had to "get my hands dirty" because of who my family is; I was looking forward to getting back to the real world, where I can get my own lemonade.

Jake's arms wrapping around my waist pulls me from my thoughts; the warmth is nice.

"I can see those wheels turning. What are you thinking?" Jacob questions me as he kisses between my neck and shoulder. I smile and place my hands over his.

"I'm just thinking about our honeymoon and remembering how beautiful the islands were."

He laughs and comes around to face me. "I mean yeah, the islands were nice, but I was more interested in what was going on inside the tiki hut." Jake pulls me closer to him and leans his forehead against mine. "You know, I could always remind you if it has slipped your mind Mrs. Black. . ."

"As fun as that sounds, we have work to do. Do _you_ remember Mr. Black?"

By the look on his face, I can tell that he has forgotten what I had asked him to do after work this morning. I laugh lightly and push him away.

"Have you forgotten about us packing up the spare room, Jake? You promised we'd get started," I whine.

When we arrived back from the islands, my parents had surprised us with a small, quaint home just a few miles south from Grandma and Grandpa's house. My aunts always complain about how there isn't much that can be done to our "hole in the wall," but I love it. It has three bedrooms—the master, a room we turned to an entertainment area, and a spare bedroom. Our home is just about as smaller or even smaller than my parents' cottage. Jake and I have both been so busy with work, and me, with school, that we haven't had the time to do with the house as we please. I insisted that we do the decorating and remodeling. So sadly, the third room is more like a tornado zone. Everything that Jake and I just did not feel like finding a place for is pretty much in the room. In light of Jacob and I moving, he decided that it was time to go through and sort the room. This morning I had asked for him to pick up boxes on the way home from work.

"Well, um no, not exactly," he mutters. "Ness, I think we should talk to your parents first before we have our minds set . . .." Jake's voice is unsure has he speaks.

"Before we have our minds set? Jake, we have been discussing this ever since you proposed to me. I thought you wanted it just as much as I do."

His words catch me off guard. Jacob and I have both wanted to get away from here—away from everyone we know and just start brand new—or so I thought. At first I was thinking maybe Oregon or Idaho, but it was Jake who suggested we go a little further. We had spent all night just throwing ideas to each other, until out of nowhere I blurted "Texas". Neither of us know much about the state except that it's where Uncle Jasper is from, it's the second largest state, and it's in the south. It is because of this fact that we have decided on Texas.

"I do, I really do Ness. But don't you think we are jumping the gun a little bit? You have already applied at colleges down there, we've gone to look at apartments, and we both have been checking the resources as far as jobs. The only thing left is to talk to the pack and your . . . family."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should at least give them a heads up. ." I reply.

Jake nods, "Good, I'm glad you agree. I have already called Bella and told her we're coming over so go get changed," he says just before turning toward the hall leading to our bedroom. I spin towards his direction.

"What? Wait! No Jacob I—" He cuts me off mid sentence with a peck on the lips.

"No, you wait Nessie. The sooner we get this over with, the better. I don't want to drag this out any longer than we have to."

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Alright," I nod. He's right; the soon, the better.

"But, why? I don't understand." My mother begins to look from Jacob and me to my father briskly. "Edward, are they keeping something from us? Read their minds! Was this Jacob's idea?"

Dad slowly shakes his head, obviously comparing our thoughts, before turning back to Mom. "No, Love. He's not making her do anything. From what I can tell, they have been discussing this since before the wedding. Right Renesmee?"

I suck in a breath sharply by the sound of my name. Is that anger I sense in his tone? His facial expression shows nothing, but his agitation is apparent in his voice.

"That's right, Mom. I just thought—" I stop short, "We want to start new, fresh. Jake and I have talked about this for a while now and we think it would be best." Jacob squeezes my hand, reassuring me. I am feeling confident about this.

"In Texas! Of all places, you want to 'start over' in Texas? Ness, what about your career?" Unlike my dad, Mom cannot hide her emotions. Her voice has gone up another octave and she is now pacing in front of us. My heart begins to beat faster than usual. An argument is not what we were anticipating. I stand up to look Mom in the eye to show I mean business.

"What career mom? I work in a convenience store, and have for the last 3 years! We aren't moving until the end of this semester. I've already applied to some schools in the area and received a letter of acceptance from one so far. So, I'll continue working on my Master's there.

I am currently in my second semester of working toward my Master's in education. My dream is to one day be principal of a school. My aunt, Alice, warned me that becoming an educator will be tough and that the pay isn't very much, but I did not choose this path for the pay. It's just something that I have always wanted to do.

"Please, Sweetheart. Take some time to go over your plans again. I can see gaps throughout your thoughts," Dad intervenes. Daddy was right, there are some things that Jake and I had not resolved, but they are small things, things that can wait until after we move. He then turns to Jacob. "How do you plan to do this while being so far away from the pack? They are your family Jacob. And what about your jobs at the car shop and the construction site?"

"All figured out. I have been offered better pay if I transfer to Dallas. I went down, and spoke with the lead contractor. He said that he heard about my hard work and looks forward to having me on his team. It's a great deal Edward." He speaks quickly as if looking to be interrupted then stops for a breath. Jake slowly lowers his head but promptly lifts it, looking toward both my parents. "And I admit, it will be hard leaving the pack at first, but they could always come visit. We would also come back to visit. Please Bella, this is something that we want together."

"No. No, no! I will not let my newlywed daughter and best friend—turned son-in-law—move way down south where they will be unprotected! Jacob, you are just ONE man. You can't keep Ness safe on your own. And Renesmee, how will you hunt? You cannot survive on just human food. Where will you live? Texas is so barren. Do you plan on owning a ranch of some sort?"

How can she say that? There have been plenty of times when Mom was ready to just hand me off to Jake because she felt like I was in danger. How is this any different?

"Pardon me for …overhearing, but Bella, you've got it all wrong about Texas. It's not just all dirt and cattle. Even back when I lived there, it was beginning to urbanize. I think it's great that these youngins' want to start new with different scenery." Uncle Jasper eases his way down the steps with Aunt Alice following along behind him. I begin smiling from ear to ear. Well, that's one person on our side. Has she ever been to Texas anyway?

"Ness, we are also on your side, but we just want the best for you. I think that you two should have come and talked with us before venturing off and spending time down there…" Dad tries to reason.

"So that's where you were last weekend? You just up and left without letting us know you were leaving and then had the nerve to turn your phone off?" Uh oh. Here we go with Mom. My good old dad. I can always count on him to pick through my mind and surface my hidden agendas.

"Bella, we wanted it to be a surprise." Jacob speaks up. Mom crosses her arms against her chest and violently shakes her head.

"Ness, try to see it your mom's way," Aunt Alice steps forward. When had this become a debate? "You have never been away from us. We are your family. How are we supposed to help keep you both safe with you being so far? I agree with Jas that it would be great for the two of you, but," She steps closer and holds my hands. "We will miss you Renesmee and Jake."

"Alice! Do not condone this." Mom rushes over to our little huddle. "You will not go. I forbid you.

I step closer to her, eye level.

"Well you know what? We didn't come to ask for permission. I told Jacob that we should just go and let you know when we get there, but he was the one who suggested we come and 'forewarn' you. This subject was not up for discussion. Jacob and I are two married adults who choose to move to north Texas. You are more than welcome to come and visit, but if not, that is _your_ prerogative. Let's go Jake!" With that, I turn to grab my jacket and messenger bag then storm out the front door.

By the time I reach the passenger side door, my eyes are overflowing with tears. I hate that I had leave with the tension as thick as it is, but I am right. How my husband and I decide to live our life is our choice. In the back of my mind, there is something telling me that this may not be best in the long run. But as of now, in my heart, this is what feels good; the idea of us being on our own.


End file.
